River Flows in you
by Kyrie HawkTem
Summary: —¿Por Que me elegiste a mi?— pregunte mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, se acerco a mi y contesto—Porque hay algo en ti que fluye como un rió en mi, y ahora hay algo mio que fluye contigo... RoyAi Advertencia: Lemmon


_Hola aquí vengo con mi primer RoyAi he leído mucho de esta pareja y me encanta su esencia en el anime (__Brotherhood__) y Manga_

_La historia es un AU_

_Sin más los dejo leer_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa. La historia es mía por completo._

* * *

_**River flows in you**_

Nos habíamos escapado de aquel lugar, de aquella oficina de esa gran ciudad tan movida gracias a la industrialización. Descansaríamos del ruido de los autos, la gente y sin duda descansaríamos de todo trabajo. Él conducía en silencio, un silencio muy agradable ya no era necesario hablar para saber como estaba el otro, era simple nuestro entendimiento, uno que difícilmente alguien comprendería. Era nuestro y punto.

Estábamos a mediados de Noviembre y al fin nos dieron en la oficina una semana de descanso como premio a las altas ventas del mes. No me quiso decir a donde íbamos había tomado un camino muy largo y desconocido para mi, había demasiados arboles y nada de civilización. Mire hacia la ventana para comenzar a maravillarme, el paisaje realmente era hermoso, no había edificios ni autos mucho menos personas. Todo era color verde: los arboles, los troncos cubiertos de musgo, el dosel de las ramas que colgaba de los mismos y el suelo cubierto de helechos. Incluso el aire que se filtraba entre las hojas tenía ese _olor verde_. Me perdí en el, había perdido la noción del tiempo igualmente, aunque ¿que más daba? Disponíamos de mucho. Una ligera lluvia comenzó a caer, era una cosa normal en noviembre pues llovía mucho y el viento era fresco pero tolerable.

Ese tiempo en el auto y en completo silencio los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar poco a poco, la maravilla de paisaje hacia de estos más hermosos aun. Me gire para verlo, él conducía con su sonrisa en el rostro, mil recuerdos asaltaron mi mente con solo verla. El día que lo conocí en la universidad, estábamos en clase de literatura cuando lo vi, estaba en los últimos asientos justo como yo, recargado en el pupitre dormía sin preocupación alguna. No se que me sorprendió más si el ver su rostro adormilado cuando lo moví o el hecho que me sonrió y se acomodo de nuevo para seguir con su sueño. Después de ese día intentaba estar lo más lejos posible de él, sabía que me traería problemas con sus "hábitos" además de que era un mujeriego de primera, no bastaba que las chicas de la universidad babearan por él sino que las jóvenes del colegio frente a la uni también lo hacían. Fue ahí que caí en cuenta que estaba _celosa_, así es celosa _¿Cómo era esto posible?_ Me repetía, _lo conozco es un perezoso holgazán_.

Error.

Así es, juzgarlo así había sido un completo error, ya que cuando nos asignaron como compañeros en un proyecto de suma importancia en la materia de química note su inteligencia, su deseo de superación y sobretodo su reconocida carisma. Todo aquello que pensaba de él desapareció. Viendo que en realidad su flojera y holgazanería eran una fachada que cubría al hombre que en realidad era, uno decidido a lograr sus metas y claro me enamore de él.

Nuestra primera cita fue después de haber terminado aquel proyecto, su razón fue una que me sorprendió, estábamos en la cafetería y de repente soltó de su boca _"sabes eres muy interesante, quiero salir contigo"_ ni siquiera lo pidió, fue como una orden,_ una a la cual no me negaría_, por más que lo intentase me quedaba muy claro que sentía algo por él, paso un mes de aquello y ¡sorpresa! me convertí en su novia, recordé también el mar de lágrimas de cientos de chicas cuando se enteraron de la noticia, él el chico más apuesto de la universidad ahora no estaba disponible.

Mi mirada se concentró después en mi reflejo en el vidrio, note mi sonrojo y sonreí, volviendo mi mirada nuevamente al paisaje verde.

—Ya casi llegamos—dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos y distrayéndome por completo del paisaje _de todo_. Lo mire y me hizo una señal con la cabeza para que mirara hacia el frente, cosa que hice. Sonreí a la vista que tenia. A lo alto de una colina estaba una casa de dos pisos, una que yo conocía muy bien, fue ahí donde el me había pedido matrimonio hacia un tiempo, fue donde pasamos nuestra primera noche de bodas y fue ahí donde me hizo su mujer.

—Estas muy distraída, ¿será a caso que no sabes donde estamos y tratas de recordar algo? — tan perdida estaba en mi pensamientos en tantas cosas que no me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado, que él había bajado del auto abierto mi puerta y se había sentado cerca de mi. Fue su voz la que me trajo devuelta. Con mis dedos jale de su nariz.

—Claro que lo recuerdo, ¿Por qué habría de olvidar este lugar? —ni en mil años lo haría, su cara se convirtió en un puchero cuando volví a jalar su nariz con mis dedos. Conmigo se daba el lujo de hacer tal cosa.

Se puso de pie dándome la mano, la tome y en un movimiento rápido me atrapo en un abrazo y me beso con dulzura. Fue tan dulce que mezclado con mi intensa distracción hizo que me perdiera casi y por completo. se separo y me miro con suma tranquilidad.

—Se que estas cansada así que…que te parece si te das una ducha, te relajas y vemos una película—puso su frente contra la mía su nariz jugaba con mi cara mientras que su mirada se encontraba clavada en mi, hipnotizada asentí a su propuesta y tome sus labios otra vez.

Entre a la casa y deje que él se encargara de la única maleta que llevábamos, _¿porque no lo pensé antes?,_ reclame en mi mente cuando recordé la pequeña charla que tuvimos antes de salir sobre el porque llevaríamos tan pocos cambios de ropa, realmente no imaginaba venir aquí.

Subí lentamente las escaleras mientras un profundo sopor nublaba mi mente. Me prepare ropa limpia que tenia en el armario de la habitación sin prestar atención a lo que hacia, él tenia razón estaba muy distraída, y fue esa otra de las razones por la cual huimos del mundo, últimamente me había sentido muy cansada, con nauseas y mareos, pero sobretodo distraída. No me percate de que estaba helada hasta que estuve en la ducha, con el agua—demasiado caliente—casi quemándome la piel. Solté un suspiro cuando escuche la televisión de la sala, tendríamos por fin un tiempo para nosotros. Titirite violentamente cuando una bocanada de viento frió que había entrado por la ventana del baño me golpeo en la espalda, me acerque a ella y la cerré. Deje entonces que el chorro del agua relajara mis músculos agarrotados por el viaje. Luego sumamente cansada para moverme, permanecí en el agua unos minutos más.

Salí a trompicones y envolví mi cuerpo con una toalla en un intento por conservar el calor y para que así no regresaran los escalofríos violentos que últimamente comenzaban a ser muy frecuentes. Me vestí rápidamente, una lencería muy sexy color negro con encaje, una blusa de tirantes blanca y un pants negro que me quedaban flojos. La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas haciendo que me recargara en la pared. Suspire y le reste importancia, baje las escaleras y camine hacia la sala donde el ruido de la televisión me decía que él estaba ahí.

Mi sorpresa fue que en efecto él estaba ahí, pero no como lo esperaba, estaba sentado en el sofá con los brazos extendidos en lo largo del respaldo, se había cambiado de ropa y dormía tranquilo mientras pequeños ronquidos salían de sus labios entreabiertos. Resultaba difícil describir su rostro en esos momentos.

Sonreí y me acerque a él, me senté suavemente en sus rodillas e intente despertarlo acariciando su cabello pero se movió de una forma brusca—tan brusca— que si no me hubiese agarrado del respaldo del sofá estaría tirada en el suelo.

—Perdón, me recargué un poco y todo se puso oscuro—me tomo de la cintura acercándome a él, acomode mi cabeza en su hombro respirando su perfume.

—No debí haber hecho eso, sabiendo lo peligroso que eres cuando despiertas—sonreí al sentir que me daba un pellizco.

— ¿Qué película deseas ver? —se acomodo en el sofá y me sentí más cómoda en sus piernas.

—En serio quieres ver una película ahora—susurré contra su oreja con tono seductor. Lo sentí estremecerse.

—Pensé que estabas cansada—acaricio mi brazo mirándome con extrema ternura.

—Ya no—musité acercándome a sus labios y solo los roce, quería provocarlo, después de todo fue por esto que nos dimos unas vacaciones, para estar juntos.

Sentí como sus manos me acomodaba en sus piernas, un simple roce y despertaba a su bestia interna, jugué entonces con mis labios, haciendo presión y dejando suaves mordidas. Volví a sentí sus manos esta vez en mi cintura de forma ruda. Busco mi labio inferior y lo mordió iniciando así el beso.

Estaba totalmente segura de lo que se vendría a continuación, el beso se transformo a uno sediento uno muy necesitado, rozaba su lengua con suavidad contra la mía, me hacia sentir sensaciones nuevas, como su esta fuera la primera vez, su mano acariciaba mi espalda dejando figuras y líneas en ella.

Apago la televisión y me cargo caminando directamente hacia nuestra habitación, aparte mis labios de los suyos para que su vista en las escaleras no le fallara y me dedique a besar su cuello y dejar suaves caricias en su rostro.

Entramos y me deposito en la cama con mucho cuidado, como si me fuese a romper, se acomodo sobre mi y volvió a besarme. Fue suave se deshizo de mi blusa de tirantes y la lanzo lejos hacia alguna parte del suelo, fue bajando entonces, se entretuvo en mi cuello besando, acariciando mis pechos y desesperándome por más. Mis suspiros salían sin parar de mis labios y llenaban la habitación, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar cuando sentí una de sus manos bajo mi ropa interior. Un nuevo mar de sensaciones me lleno. Quite su camisa y la arroje justo como él había hecho con la mía, pero reaccione tarde porque se separo de mi y me quito el pantalón junto con mi panti negra, ahora solo estaba con mi sostén completamente a su merced.

Se dejo caer nuevamente sobre mí, besándome y acariciando mis piernas con una suavidad que me enloquecía, alargué mi mano hacia su pantalón con ayuda de mis temblorosas piernas y el poco autocontrol que me quedaba se lo quite a tirones junto con su bóxer, quería un poco de igualdad territorial y ahora tenía algo. Mi mente estaba nublándose, al sentir su mano acariciando mi intimidad me hacia perder más la razón y a su vez disfrutaba de ello, y es que había sido demasiado tiempo desde la ultima vez, casi un maldito mes.

Volvió a tomar mis labios y sin parar de acariciarme me quito la ultima prenda que me quedaba. Estábamos igual ahora, bajo de mis labios besando mi cuello de nueva cuenta, se detuvo en mis pechos y con su mano libre comenzó nuevamente a acariciar. Suspiros y gemidos ahora llenaban aun más el habiente de la habitación, cuando estuvo satisfecho siguió bajando hasta que se encontró entre mis piernas encontrándose su mano traviesa que ahora hundía un dedo en mi interior.

Solté un gemido que me hizo tener una vergüenza sin igual, mi rostro ardía y mi labio estaba hinchado por tanta presión de mis dientes en él. Mi mente se volvió más nublada, la razón y la cordura me abandonaron tomadas de la mano y sucumbí ante tal sensación de sentir un segundo dedo invasor.

Explote.

Todo se había desvanecido a mi alrededor.

Segundos después sentí su lengua limpiando y succionando en mi centro, mis manos recobraron fuerza para tomarlo del rostro y subirlo hasta mí.

—_No_

Suspire en su cuello, moví mi dedo trazando una línea desde su pecho hasta su amigo palpitante y lo atrape con mi mano, él soltó un gruñido y mordió mi oreja. Comencé a acariciarlo y apretarlo, sintiendo como él me abrazaba con fuerza apretándose contra mi, me gruñía. Moví mi mano más rápido entonces, lo sentí jadear contra mi oreja y justo cuando me descuide para mirarlo atrapo mi mano y me miro con sus ojos negros nublados y entrecerrados justo igual que yo.

—_No juguetona_—me sonrió y me volvió a besar, lo entendí.

Nos acomodamos entonces y entro despacio, dolió un poco. Hacia ya un mes desde la ultima vez.

No supe cuanto tiempo había pasado y no me complacía el saberlo, lo único de lo que era consiente era de su respiración jadeante contra mi cuello, mis mil gemidos y un calor que lleno por completo mi interior.

Sentí sus labios contra los míos tantas veces que fueron un récord, suspire cuando salio de mí y me acomodo en su pecho. Me acarició como siempre lo hacia, sentí que seguía besándome y sonreí dándole un beso en el cuello. Cerré los ojos debido al cansancio y suspirando un _te amo _deje que el sueño me venciera y se apoderara de mi.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me resulto muy difícil convencerme de que la noche anterior no había sido un delicioso sueño. Ni la lógica ni el sentido común estaban a mi lado. Me agache para tomar la camisa de Roy, termine de ponérmela cuando de pronto sentí que mi estomago se retorcía, salí de las sabanas cuando un dolor y unas nauseas se apoderaron de mi. Corrí al baño y expulse todo lo que mi estomago devolvía. Levante la mirada y lo vi parado recargado en el marco de la puerta en bóxer aun con los ojos lagañosos.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunto soltando un bostezo.

—Si, perdón te desperté.

—No importa, no es la primera vez que eso ocurre—señalo con su dedo hacia el inodoro. Se trono el cuello y me sonrió—Tengo hambre, amor—.

Asentí y me puse de pie, limpie todo el desorden que había hecho y lave mis dientes con enjuague bucal, prepare el desayuno y lo comimos viendo la televisión, limpie la cocina y regresamos a la habitación, nos dimos una ducha tranquila y nos preparamos para salir a caminar por el bosque. El día estaba nublado agradable.

Él seguía en el baño mientras yo me vestía pensando que rayos ocurría conmigo cuando en mi mente rondo una cosa, una razón por la cual tenia este extraño malestar. El pánico se apodero de mi al saber su nombre.

Salí corriendo de la casa antes de que Roy saliera de la habitación, no sabia para donde corría y de momento no me importaba, el pánico era quien me guiaba hasta que me canse de correr, caí rendida bajo un gran árbol de raíces grandes que incluso salían de la tierra. Mire al cielo y este de pronto se volvió gris, es siseo del viento sobre las copas de los arboles advertía lo que se avecinaba. Me abrace hundiendo la cara entre las rodillas cuando al fin la lluvia se convirtió en un chipi-chipi.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y mi mente repetía solo una cosa, _estas embarazada. _Suspire, y me maldije por no haberlo previsto, _por no haberlo evitado._ Tenia tanto miedo de mi futuro, había visto y oído tantas cosas sobre los matrimonios que no planean un bebe, tanta tristeza que ello produce y aunque la criatura no tiene culpa, el matrimonio ya no funcionaba como antes, aquella frase de _"un bebe cambia todas las cosas"._ Había escuchado también el gran número de mujeres que no sobrevivían al parto. El miedo me estaba matando, _¿y si no podía hacerlo? ¿Si fallaba de último momento? ¿Qué haría él? ¿Qué haría sin él? No estoy preparada para tener un bebe, no aun. _Me puse a llorar mientras que la lluvia tranquilamente se unía a mi.

...

Escuche que algo se acercaba y me recordé que estaba perdida en el bosque, sin luz ni protección. Mi corazón se acelero y las lágrimas no paraban de caer por mis mejillas, mi respiración estaba muerta y me comencé a marear.

—Riza, cariño, ¿Qué tienes? — era Roy,se acercó a mi y me abrazo, la lluvia que caía tranquila se hizo notar aun mas. Estaba mojada tenia frio y más aun tenia miedo de decírselo.

—Yo…—susurre tan bajito que pareció un sollozo.

— Dime—levante la mirada para verlo, me sonrió mirándome fijamente a los ojos y me dio la seguridad que necesitaba, solo él podía hacerlo él y su poderosa sonrisa.

—Creo que yo…—su mirada se clavo en mi aun más—creo que yo estoy…. —

—Me estas matando con tanto suspenso, por favor…dime que tienes.

—Creo que estoy embarazada—aparte mi mirada de él, no quería ver su reacción.

—Te amo—abrí los ojos tanto como pude al escuchar su respuesta.

—Creí que te molestarías—me aferre a él comenzando a gimotear—un bebe lo cambia todo—lo sentí reírse y su mano levanto mi rostro para que lo viera.

—No nuestro bebe—me beso.

Me cargo y me llevo hacia la casa que, en realidad, no estaba tan lejos. Me sentí estúpida al darme cuenta que había corrido en círculos cerca de ahí. Había preparado te y varios panecillos, como si fuera una niña pequeña me quito la ropa mojada y sucia y me vistió con ropa seca y limpia, me envolvió con una manta y se sentó en el sofá conmigo en sus piernas me sonrió y me beso de forma tierna.

— ¿Por qué pensabas en eso? me metiste un maldito susto, no te encontraba por ningún lugar. No lo vuelvas a hacer—choco su frente con la mía, creo que cada día me enamoraba más de él.

— ¿Por qué yo…?—me dio una mirada intensa— ¿Por qué me elegiste a mi?

—Porque hay algo que ti que me anula todos mis sentidos, hay algo en ti que estimula la ternura de un niño—sin dejar de mirarme lo sentí acariciar mi vientre—Hay algo que ti que fluye como un rio sobre mi. Y eso me gusta—

Me quede muda. Me sonrió y continúo.

—Y ahora hay algo de mi que fluye contigo …

* * *

_Bueno he aquí el final, espero haya sido de su agrado y pues para ser mi primer RoyAi le agregué un lemmon se preguntaran porque lo hice si es mi primer shot, bueno es mi historia y pues soy muy complaciente xD. Ademas iba con la historia la cual espero les haya gustado._

_Háganmelo saber, un comentario, una critica o corrección, todo es aceptable ;)_

___Agradezco a **Yiruma** creador del tema **River Flows in you** que me inspiro en la ceración de este shot._

_Les quiero y después vendré con otro_

**_HawkTem_**


End file.
